


Transparency

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Transparency

  


In hindsight, she probably should have expected it. Baal was infamous for retaliating whenever he felt as if he'd been slighted, and he always acted up when he thought he was overdue for attention.

"It's not my fault," Sam started, hoping to head him off at the pass before it developed into a full-blown sulk.

Baal sniffed disdainfully.

"You know I've been off-world," she tried again. "And you've been at Area 51 every time we've come back between missions."

Sam moved closer, only to have Baal sidle away from her. His eyes stayed on the computer screen where it seemed he was building some sort of program in HTML. "There is a reason," he declared, "Why it is called _instant_ messenger."

"Baal," she sighed exasperatedly.

"I regret to inform you that, since I was not made aware of the fact that you suddenly remembered my presence, I do not have any time to spare to acknowledge _your_ presence," Baal said coolly.

"You didn't know I was coming."

He cocked his head. "Astonishing. It repeats what it has been told as if it has truly absorbed the concept of my previous statement."

"Then why, exactly, are you wearing that see-through robe?"

  



End file.
